Unpredictable End
by Whimsical Mist
Summary: Submitted for the Daa!Daa!Daa! 5th Anniversary Contest. It's another girl meets boy story—our hero and heroine met when they were five. It should have been another love story with a predictable ending, but it didn't end the way she expected. Winner.


Unpredictable End  
by Whimsical Mist  
Written: June 7, 2009  
Summary: Our heroine and hero met when they were five (it's another girl meets boy story). It should have been another love story with a predictable ending, but it didn't end the way she expected.  
Characters: She - Akira, He - Kanata, & New Girl - Miyu  
A/N: Well, this is a completely different type of writing style… which I 100% failed at writing. But, it's good to try something new. This is kinda an anti-climatic ending that I wanted to try. I might write another story (different style) with the same theme. Constructive criticism please (I know I need it!). Written for Daa!Daa!Daa! 5th Anniversary Contest! Based on Prompt #28 End.

* * *

Act I****

_The curtain rises (the audience politely clapping) & the play begins._

Our hero and heroine met when they were five (yes, it's another girl meets boy story).

She, the sweet girl-next-door, and he, the cold-hearted handsome boy that everyone falls for, were the epitome of a perfect love story, obviously.

She was beautiful from a young age in many ways, but of course all the heroines are beautiful inside and out. She had her mother's slender grace and poise, which gave people an elegant first impression of her. She had shiny raven black hair, which draped over her shoulder, reaching nearly to her waist and her perfectly positioned (lucky) side-swept bangs, which were her best asset; it was like silk as her mother once told her. She had a contagious smile—so full of sincerity that everyone couldn't help but smile back. She had bright silver eyes, which were rare (all the better; made her more unique than the usual hackneyed protagonist).

He, on the other hand, was handsome since he was born (those darn good genetics). He had medium length coffee colored hair that everyone loves to ruffle which got annoying. He had a great smile, of course, only when he showed it, which was rarely. His large dark chocolate eyes could make anyone lost when looking in them. But his good looks were wasted on him. He never appreciated them—only people who want to be attractive should be, and he didn't.

She was the exception, as every heroine is. She brought out his inner-self (covered by his cold facade)—a kind and sweet boy (they all are inside).

Unfortunately (as in every love story), she had to leave him for America because her father's job required him to move to another country. She and he were to be separated by an ocean (so cliché). Though, she wasn't worried as she was the heroine. She would come back (someday) and he would fall in love with her (as all stories go).

On their last day together, she and he made a promise—a promise (or a deal, as one could call it) to watch the sunset together on the Ferris Wheel in Fantasy Park the next time she came back to Japan.

A decade later, she is now America and he is still Japan. America came to visit Japan to finish up the deal.

She found out she wasn't the heroine anyone. A new girl (a replacement) was there (to mock her).

Of course, many things can happen within a span of ten years; things and people change.

This new girl, an average looking girl—no, a pretty looking girl, she corrects herself, seemed not to be his type, to bluntly put it. The new girl is so loud and klutzy and a below average cook (oh, another protagonist type—the typical klutz), but at least the new girl was genuinely kind and sincere.

After talking with both of them over dinner, a question nagged her: how could this new girl win his heart? The new girl wasn't extraordinarily pretty or had any other redeeming qualities. Besides, she was the beauty that stunned many, but (unfortunately) never him. If she was so beautiful, as she wondered many times, why didn't he ever get dumbstruck by her beauty like the other boys (because it wouldn't make the story interesting silly girl)?

She couldn't believe it—she was the heroine (the audience cheered less and less for her)—how could she be reduced down to a little side character with absolutely no part?

Nevertheless, the new girl was to be ignored (for now), a promise had been made, and a promise she (and he) would keep.

During their time together, she tried hard to make him remember her as the heroine, but she couldn't. He already fell for a new heroine (as she was reduced to a pathetic side character, or perhaps she was never the protagonist). As such, the promise was completed—good and done. She got her end of the bargain.

She could have continued onto a bigger role. It's an easy thing to do—all she had to do was continue to pursue him, but she didn't want to become the antagonist (with the oh so predictable end) or the jealous side character (with the sob sad story hidden in the past). Consequently, she decided to be the old flame that everyone loves (more like pities, but better pitied than hated, anyways).

For that reason, she steps aside (as she's now merely a lowly side character) and lets the new girl (making a grand entrance, the applause loud) take lead. She has entered for her (very few) scenes and have finished her part (sadly). She takes a bow and exits the stage gracefully (the applause pitiful for her, how rude). The audience would applaud loudly (eventually anyways) to show their appreciation (later on when they realize how important she is to the story).

So she and he didn't have the happily ever after ending as every other cliché love story, but the (new) love story between he and the new girl was (going to be) good nevertheless (it has to be, or else). Besides, why would she step aside for nothing?

And that was the end to a (could have been) perfect love story (or another prosaic story).


End file.
